The subject matter disclosed herein relates to of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a turbomachine passage cleaning system.
Turbomachines include compressor portion linked to a turbine portion. The turbine portion includes a plurality of blades or buckets that extend along a gas path. The buckets are supported by a number of turbine rotors that define a plurality of turbine stages. A combustor assembly generates hot gases that are passed through a transition piece toward the plurality of turbine stages. In addition to hot gases from the combustor assembly, extraction air at a lower temperature flow from the compressor portion toward the turbine portion for cooling.
It is desirable to reduce contaminates in the extraction air that might clog or otherwise block passages in the combustor assembly and/or turbine portion. Generally, the compressor portion includes intake filters that reduce foreign object ingestion. While effective, foreign object debris having a small particle size may flow through the inlet filter. In addition, foreign object debris may enter the compressor portion during inlet filter replacement. Currently, a high pressure cleaning fluid is passed through the passages to dislodge and/or break up foreign object debris that bypasses the intake filter.